


Searching...

by Bookwormscififan



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multiverses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Illinois breaks through timelines to find his version of Y/N. Will he find them?





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> This work is probably the best of the bunch so far.

He had been searching for weeks. 

Sure, that fight in the prison wasn’t part of the plan, but he was sure they were there.

And that interview.

And now, some some godforsaken reason, he was on a boat, looking for them.

Why did he get on the boat? Easy.

That captain’s first mate looked vaguely like them. They were in every person he saw, it seemed.

He needed to see them again, if only to make sure they were alright.

He had been so self-centred. Leaving them after getting his treasure. What a jerk.

“Land ho!” He hoped to find them soon, so he could get off the boat.

But this looked like a city. It wasn’t just an island. It was a civilisation.

And there was a figure. The captain was talking to them, slapping their shoulder like close friends.

Could it be?

He moved closer to see the familiar face.

“Y/n?”


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into Illinois’ dreams

Sometimes he saw them in the night, smiling at him.

But it always turned out to be a dream; he’d always wake up alone.

It was like a never ending nightmare.

He spent every day searching for them, like some lost puppy.

It was like a curse. They haunted his dreams, reminding him of what he’d done.

Today was the worst.

He had heard footsteps close by, and looked up to see a shadow pass.

He was so sure it was real. So sure they had finally found him. 

He had gotten up and run after them, ready to apologise.

Then he’d woken up, face wet with tears and arms empty.

Regret is such a terrible curse.


	3. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you run away with Illinois, Magnum is left to ponder the equality of this whole venture.

How should he put this?

It… wasn’t fair.

A life at sea. Who wouldn’t want that?

People who hate the sea, of course.

But they… they _chose_ this. They _chose_ to wait for rescue.

Then they left.

He still struggled to understand why.

Maybe he had said something wrong. Maybe he was just too strong.

But that prisoner? What did he do? Sing a song?

He wished he could change the past.

Or rewind time. Go back and get them again. Those are the same things.

He shook his head, staring at the dark sea.

He wanted his first mate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
